xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuka Doumeki
Shizuka Dômeki (百目鬼 静 Dōmeki Shizuka) is a fictional character in the Clamp manga, and anime, xxxHolic. In the anime he is voiced by Kazuya Nakai. Appearance Doumeki is depicted as a tall young man with a serious disposition. It is pointed out several times by Watanuki and those trying to annoy Watanuki, that Doumeki is quite a bit taller than him. He has short dark hair and a narrow face. Because of his personality his face rarely displays any emotions other than anger, though occasionally a smirk does appear. Once in the series he does actually smile but Watanuki quickly tells him it is creepy. In the manga his eyes are more of a golden color but in the anime they appear to be a dull green. He is often shown with a bow which he uses to defend against spirits. His clothing generally consists of his school uniform which is a simple black set of pants and a high collared shirt, the clothing worn for his archery club which consists of a loose white shirt and dark blue hakama (a type of trousers), and sometimes a kimono. Later in the series when his grandfather is introduced, it is shown that they look almost identical. The main difference between the two (pointed out by Watanuki) is that Haruka tends to smile much more. Personality Dômeki's personality is the total opposite of Watanuki's. He has a cool, calm, rather serious and often sarcastic demeanor (which catches the attention of many females in the series). He barely speaks unless explaining folklore or asking Watanuki for impossible bentôlunches (such as ones that contain food that is out of season or hard to find). When talking trying to get his attention, Dômeki often calls Watanuki "Oi". He also has a deadpan sense of humor that is often dark and somewhat cynical. Much to the annoyance of Watanuki he seems to pop up everywhere, especially when Watanuki gets a chance to be with Himawari (though it is later revealed that this is intentional). He often replies in a one word phrase like "Hn" or "Oh". He is also very observant. Even though he does not often show it, he seems to care for and be very protective of Watanuki. For example when he stands in the rain for hours digging for Watanuki under a bush or when he gives up a significant amount of blood to prevent Watanuki's death. Biography Shizuka Domeki is a teenage boy who lives in Tokyo Japan and lives in a temple with his family. Not much is known about his family except for his grandfather. It is implied that Shizuka is not close to his family since he spends most of his time with Watanuki and often says that his parents wouldn't care if he stayed out too late or if he did something dangerous. Shizuka's best friends are Himawari and Watanuki even though him and Watanuki are always fighting and disagreeing. Shizuka is one of the only people in the world who are not affected by Himawari's bad luck since Shizuka has the power of repelling all bed spirits. This power is also the basis of his friendship with Watanuki. Since Shizuka repells bad spirits and Watanuki attracts them, Yuko told Watanuki to spend time with Shizuka so that the spirits will leave him alone. At first, the two just stayed together for this same reason but as time passed, a real friendship developed between the two and they are now friends because they choose to be. Shizuka ofen helps Watanuki out with many tasks that are set upon Watanuki such as accompanying him to Himawari's friend's school because of the Angel Game or going with him to see what was wrong with the hydrangeas. Shizuka is known to be extremely loyal to Watanuki even if he does call him an idiot or a fool. When Watanuki fainted in xxxHolic Season 3, Shizuka sat beside him for ten hours until Watanuki woke up and he didn't even leave to eat something. Also, in the case with the hydrangeas, when Watanuki was in the middle of completing his task, it started raining and Shizuka waited for Watanuki once again, out in the rain for about six hours. Later on in the series, while Watanuki is helping Shizuka clean his temple, Watanuki gets caught in a giant spiderweb and so Shizuka frees him by tearing apart the web. Because he destroyed the spider's home, the spider developed a grudge on Shizuka and closed his right eye with a magical spider web. When Watanuki learned what had happened, he got the same spider angry and so the spider's grudge shifted to Watanuki and let Shizuka free. Shizuka was furious about this because he didn't want to see someone he cared about get hurt because of him. Later on, Shizuka gives half of his right eye to Watanuki and so from then on, both share an eye. Ater giving away half of his eye, Shizuka's eyesight went from a 20/20 vision to a 10/20 vision and because of his bad sight in his right eye, he could no longer do archery, a sport in which he excelled in before (This eye trade is also why Watanuki has one blue eye and one green eye). One day, after helping Watanuki with his task of collecting water from an old well, Shizuka gets paid by Yuko. Yuko gives Shizuka an egg and says that nothing will be born of the egg. However, she does say that there will come a time when Shizuka will have to use the egg in an important decision. Shizuka takes the egg but is confused. When should he know when to use it, and more importantly, how can this egg help him with this decision. Even ten years later, in xxxHolic Ro, Shizuka has still not used the egg and is still curious about when he should. He recieved the Shape Shifting Ring from Watanuki in xxxHolic Ro. The ring showed that Shizuka's spiritual energy is symbolized as a bow and arrow which also gives clues as to why he is a such a talented archer. Relationship Kimihiro Watanuki Watanuki and Doumeki are always seen arguing over minor things such as Doumeki asking him to cook food which are either out of season or are not existing anymore. This can be proven in the fourth volume of the manga at the end of Chapter 24 ( in the series ) where Watanuki asks him of what he wants to eat as a way of thanking him for telling him about how one of the Twin Sisters could change by confidence. He demands for chestnuts but to Watanuki's despair, they were out of season at that time. So to replace that, he decides on "Feudal Udon" but Watanuki still complains claiming that the particular dish is no longer existing. Doumeki also tends to care for Watanuki in anyway despite his emotionless face. After the time skip, his relationship with Watanuki seems to have improved and Watanuki relies on him for most jobs which take place outside the shop, where Watanuki is no longer allowed to go. Himawari Kunogi: Kunogi is one of Doumeki's class mates and besides Watanuki, is the only other student he is shown socializing with. They are both friend's with Watanuki and thus often are seen having lunch together and participating in some of Yuko's projects. Later in the series it is revealed that Doumeki and Himawari consciously try to be together when Watanuki is around so that he will be protected from Himawari's bad luck. Watanuki sometimes accuses Doumeki of having a romantic interest in Himawari but since no evidence has been shown of that, it is probably a figment of Watanuki's paranoia. Yuko Ichihara: Yuko and Doumeki tend to act neutral to one another, though at certain times they can become friendlier such as when they drink. Yuko often makes Watanuki bring Doumeki along on jobs which for the first part of the series is the only brief interaction they have since Doumeki was not allowed in the shop. Later after Watanuki's fall out of a window when Doumeki is allowed into the shop they begin to associate more often. Most of their communication though is serious talk about the various problems facing the group. Kohane Tsuyuri: They met through Watanuki, when the two visited Kohane while she was having troubles with the press. They are fairly friendly, becoming more familiar in later chapters. She takes to calling him by his first name near the end of the story arc in which she is introduced. In xxxHolic:Rou they become teacher and student at a university. Haruka Domeki: Haruka is Doumeki's deceased grandfather. Much of what Doumeki knows about the supernatural was learned from him during child hood. Their similar appearance is contrasted though by their moderatly differing personalities. Mokona Modoki: These two appear to be friendly in much of the series when they meet. Along with Yuko, they often go on drinking binges and demand food from Watanuki whilst they do it. Later in the series (or xxxHolic:Rou) they are in cahoots when it comes to Watanuki's well being, with Mokona keeping Doumeki up to date on Watanuki's condition. Trivia * The kanji of Dômeki's given name, Shizuka ("静") means "quiet or calm" and is likely meant to reflect his character. In conversation the word is often used in a command that literally means "be quiet" (shizuka ni), something often said to Watanuki. Likewise, the kanji of his family name are individually read as "numerous" "eye" and "ghost or spirit" likely referring to the role of members of his family as exorcists as well as his ability to protect Watanuki from harm, as well as a possible inside reference to the incident when the spider took his eye. * He is a heavy drinker. *Dômeki's birthday is on March 3rd, a fact that Watanuki has once teased him on. * In volume 9 when Watanuki first saw Dômeki's grandfather Haruka, his style of exorcising spirits was also shooting a bow and arrow. ** Archery is occasionally used in Shinto ceremonies; Dômeki happens to live in a Buddhist temple and his grandfather was a Shinto priest. The concept of exorcising spirits with a bow and arrows is not uncommon in pop culture in Japan; this idea appears in Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha, where two of the female leads (Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo) both employ arrows channeling their own spiritual power to cleanse and eliminate enemies. * Doumeki had been dressed as a girl when he was little, following the tradition where young boys are dressed as girls so they would become stronger when they grow older. * In Horitsuba Gakuen, he is a quiet student who goes with the teachers' pranks. He, Watanuki, and Syaoran are in the same class room. Just like in xxxHolic he is still hated by Watanuki and a good friend to Syaoran. * In the manga, Domeki was the last main character to be introduced. He was only introduced in the second volume. * The character's first name is Shizuka and the voice actress who plays Himawari in the Japanese anime is also named Shizuka. * It was never mentioned as to where and what happened to Doumeki's parents, however CLAMP has stated in an interview that his father is "no longer around." The only adult figure that is seen is his grandfather. * It is possible that Doumeki is the tallest male in the series. However, Yuuko is taller than Doumeki thus placing him as the second tallest. Gallery Doumeki xxxholic.png Doumeki-splash3.jpg DoumekiCont.png s320x240.jpg|Doumeki smiling. doumeki2.jpg holic2tc0.jpg Category:Characters Category:xxxHolic Characters Category:Article stubs Category:XxxHolic Protagonist Category:Male Characters